The present invention relates to a device for sealing doors of coke ovens.
One of the problems encountered in the operation of a coke oven concerns the leakage of gases and dusts from the coke oven because of insufficient sealing between doors and the side walls of the oven.
The above problem is discussed below with reference to a conventional coke oven as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a plurality of steel doors 1 are installed on both sides of a coke oven 9. Coal is charged through a plurality of charging holes 11 formed through the top of the coke oven 9 into a coke oven chamber 10. Gases and dusts produced in coke production are collected through a discharge passage 12 to a gas and dust collecting apparatus (not shown). When the coal is completely turned into coke, the heating operation is stopped and the steel doors 1 are opened so that the coke may be shoved from the doors 1 on one side of the coke oven to the doors on the other side. In early coke ovens, an annular or ring-shaped steel packing 4 is interposed between the steel door 1 and a side wall of the coke oven in order to seal the coke oven. However, both the annular steel packing 4 and the side wall of the coke oven against which is pressed the steel packing 4 are not elastic so that complete sealing cannot be attained when the sealing surfaces are not smooth or distorted. As a result, the gases and dusts produced when the coke is manufactured escape out of the coke oven, thus resulting in atmospheric pollution.